Jester Zombie
The Jester Zombie is a zombie appearing in Dark Ages. It can deflect projectiles, like peas, Lobbed-shots, cannons, and others. To defeat it, it is recommended the player to use Fume-shroom or other Area of Effect plants, or by using instants. Overview The Jester Zombie absorbs 17 normal damage shots and its appearance change upon at 8.5 normal damage shots before being killed at 17 normal damage shots. Suburban Almanac Entry TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Hungry Returns projectiles that are shot at him. Oh sure, everyone loves to laugh at Jester Zombie's clownish routines. But what no one knows is that he has a Master of Fine Arts from the Chewliard Performing Arts School. Heck, he's been on stage with some of the finest classical theatre companies this side of the lawn. But sometimes you just gotta go where the paycheck is. Appearances Dark Ages: Night 5, 6, 9, 10 Strategies The Jester Zombie will spin around and will send most projectiles back to the plants. Its main weakness is the Fume-shroom, but it can presumably be damaged via Area of Effect attacks like Lightning Reed, and Laser Bean. Lightning Reeds in unison are better because they don't have projectiles to throw at Jester Zombie, therefore it will greatly weaken the zombie. Two Spikerocks adjacent to your plants will also sterilize the Jester Zombie by luring it with Straight-Projectile firing Plants such as Peashooters. Bonk Choys can be useful but keep a Tall-nut adjacent to it or you will risk a 150 sun because of its minimum range. However, if the player decides to use a set of Snapdragons instead, the tactic would be better. A great way is to combine Fume-shrooms, Lightning Reeds, and Snapdragons. They will surely stop any Jester Zombies on screen. Note: Do not use plants such as Kernel-pult, Winter Melon, Melon-pult, Cabbage-pult, Coconut Cannon, Bloomerang, Puff-shroom, Citron, Starfruit or any pea shooting plant against it since it deflects their projectiles, unless the Player has an Iceberg Lettuce to temporary stop the zombie. However, a Jester Zombie cannot deflect giant plasma balls (from Citrons when fed with Plant Food), or peas shot from the back head of a Split Pea. Gallery Bez tytułu.png|Jester Zombie's almanac entry PVZIAT_Jester_Zombie_Idle.gif|Jester Zombie Idle animation DA Jester.png|HD Jester Zombie. Shooted back winter melon.png|Deflected Frozen Melon. Shooted back plasma.png|Deflected plasma. 10363941_10152233678533214_2492326911255861410_n.jpg|Jester Zombie in Plants vs. Zombies Facebook avatar. Trivia *The Jester Zombie is the second zombie to throw back plants projectiles in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, with the first being the Hammer Zombie. *It gains a speed boost while spinning. *Jester Zombie does not deflect peas behind it from the Split Pea. *It could be compared to its Chinese counterpart as the Jester is stronger as it can grab lobbed-shots. *If the Jester Zombie deflects a boomerang shot from a Bloomerang, it will not return to the Jester Zombie. It will attack whole row of plants but the Bloomerang can take it and will not take damage. *If the plants are attacked by Snow Pea or Winter Melon, they will not be slowed down. *In the almanac the Jester Zombie has a bone sticking out its arm. *If Jester Zombie is damaged enough, you can see the bone when spinning. *When spinning, it is slightly translucent. *There is an achievement called, "All in Jest", where the player must complete a level without letting a Jester Zombie deflects projectiles. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Dark Ages Category:Under construction Category:Dark Ages Encountered Zombies